Mimada y divorciada en Nueva York
by YoMarielle
Summary: Cuando Hinata se divorcio de Sasuke no penso que su vida cambiaria tanto, ahora despues de 3 años de dedicarse a ser la esposa perfecta, tenia que independizarse en Nueva York, donde tendria que aprender a valerse por si misma, olvidar a su ex, encontrar un trabajo, y tal vez el amor. Una aventura de la que solo una Hyuga mimada y recien divorciada podria realizar. NaruHina
1. Hinata Hyuga

Aqui con una nueva historia, espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para esta nueva historia :)

Advertencia: Leve SasuHina

* * *

**Mimada y divorciada en Nueva York**

**Capítulo 1.**

**"El regreso de Hinata Hyuga"**

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡DETENTE! Hinata, baja ese jarrón, Hinata…

-¡IMBECIL!- La mencionada arrojo el jarrón de porcelana que, por suerte, su acompañante logro esquivar. En cuanto logro esquivar los objetos que su querida "esposa" le lanzaba, corrió hacia ella y la aprisiono en sus brazos mientras ella solo maldecía y lloriqueaba.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Sasuke no esperaba una reacción tranquila pero no esperaba que le fueran a tirar la casa encima, pero, ¿Qué reacción esperas de la mujer a la que le prometiste fidelidad y lealtad y convertiste en tu esposa, a quien dijiste era el amor de tu vida, la mujer que esperaba por ti todos los días, que había abandonado toda su vida para dedicártela plenamente a ti, como le dices a esa mujer que la vas a dejar por alguien más?

Por un momento pensó que no iba a salir tan mal el asunto, pero sabía que su esposa tenía un carácter, digno de su familia, un carácter que en 5 años juntos eran pocas las veces que había sacado su lado oscuro.

-Por favor Hinata…- decía tratando de tranquilizar a la peli azul en su abrazo

-Por favor tú, Sasuke, no me digas que no tenemos solución, podemos ir a un terapeuta, podemos hacer que nuestro matrimonio reavive la llama, pero no me digas que esto es definitivo, por favor-le miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir, siempre habían sido la debilidad de Sasuke, y le remordía que le viese así, pero el Uchiha era conocido por su decisión.

-Cariño-la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- No quiero lastimarte

-No lo hagas, no me dejes

-Lo he pensado demasiado, créeme que esta es una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, pero creo que es lo mejor…

**_3 semanas mas tarde_**

Después de aquel día en que Sasuke había decidido el futuro de su matrimonio con Hinata Hyuga, las cosas habían pasado de una manera rápida. Después que Hinata viera la decisión de su marido y los argumentos que este le daba para acabar con su relación, supo que no tenía posibilidades, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Fue cuestión de una semana para que el Uchiha se mudara a un departamento en el centro de Tokyo. Sasuke decidió dejarle la casa en la que vivían, terrenos, y un carro. además de una jugosa pensión, pues él había orillado a Hinata a que no trabajara y renunciara al excelente puesto que tenía en la multimillonaria empresa de su familia.

Después de la semana de mudanza, pasaron 3 semanas de reuniones con el abogado, dado que era un divorcio amistoso habían decidido contratar un solo abogado y amigo de ambos, Shikamaru Naara, que gracias a su agilidad en cuestión de 3 semanas había conseguido todo lo necesario para oficializar la separación.

Su cita para ello era esa mañana. A unos meses de su 3er aniversario de bodas, ahí se encontraban nuevamente Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga ante el juez para firmar su divorcio

-Estando ambas partes de acuerdo con las clausulas dictadas en el acta, procedemos a firmar, señor Uchiha-hablo el juez- Su turno señorita Hyuga

Esta dudo mirando a quien llamaría por última vez esposo y firmo el acta, tratando de mantener su dignidad en alto.

En cuanto el juez permitió la salida del despacho salió a toda velocidad tratando de huir de Sasuke

-¡Hinata!-No lo logro. Con dignidad Hyuga y la tranquilidad que la caracterizaban se volteo a mirar al "amor de su vida"

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?-dijo con tono suave

-Solo… Quería agradecerte, por la madurez con que hemos podido tomar esto, pero sobre todo por tu apoyo, yo… De verdad lo siento y te lo agradezco, sé que las cosas ahora no están bien, pero sabes que siempre estaré para cualquier cosa.

Por un momento sintió ganas de enterrarle el puño en su cara angelical que se veía tan arrepentida, pero tenía una compostura que guardar y se dedicó a sonreír tímidamente

-No tienes nada que decir Sasuke, solo quiero tu felicidad.- Callo un momento- Ahora me tengo que ir, quede con mi madre para ir a cenar y tengo cosas que arreglar-mintió

-De acuerdo, nuevamente, gracias Hinata- y ambos se separaron

**_5 días después_**

-¿Mamá estas segura que lleguemos sin avisar? Eso es una descortesía

-No cuando se trata de mi hija Hanabi, como tu madre y de Hinata, respeto su privacidad llamándoles aunque no me contesten, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como padre entrando de todos modos. Oh, ya llegamos, muy bien, repasemos el plan, Hani el regalo, Neji tu llevas los globos, la elogiamos y no debemos decir nada al respecto de los Uchiha, ni una palabra, ¿entendido? Bien vamos

Kimiko Hyuga, madre de Hinata era una mujer educada e inteligente, caracterizada por ser una madre y esposa atenta y amorosa, y siempre muy cautelosa, por ello es que ella tenía una llave de repuesto para la casa de su primogénita. Entraron sigilosamente y se sorprendieron del desastre que había en la sala, y en todo lo que sus pupilas alcanzaban a ver.

Si bien, no era una mansión, pero era una casa de dos pisos con 3 baños, dos habitaciones, la sala, comedor, cocina amplia y un estudio, y todo parecía estar en putrefacción total.

Del cuarto de la ahora legitima dueña de esa casa provenía música y cuando pareció llegar al coro salió de su alcoba Hinata llevando unos boxers flojos, una camisa manga larga y una corbata a mal abrochar, cantando a todo pulmón "Without you" de Mariah Carey, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en aquella solitaria casa y se congelo al ver a su primo, hermana y madre parados en la puerta principal

-M-madre… ¿C-como… Como entraron?

-Pongan su mejor cara, no olviden los elogios-susurro Kimiko a sus acompañantes mientras se recuperarse del shock del estado en que había encontrado a su hija- C-cariño, soy tu madre, eso no lo olvides.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? No me avisaron

-Cariño, yo te marque, si te dignaras a contestar tu teléfono, otro hubiera sido este encuentro, Hanabi, Neji-le dio la señal a los menores para que le dieran lo que cada uno traía

-One-chan te trajimos un regalo y globos-Hanabi salió corriendo a las escaleras para abrazar a su hermana pero al abrazarla algo más sucedió-Hina-chan, ¿Que es ese olor?

-SOY YO! Okey?! Pueden parar por favor?!-dijo avergonzada

-Neji esto es peor de lo que pensé ve a la cocina y empieza a recoger lo que puedas, ahorita me encargo de esto- El joven siguió las instrucciones mientras Kimiko se acercaba a Hinata- Por Kami-sama, cuando fue la última vez que entraste a la ducha?!

-Hace 5 dias mamá, pero ya no me digas nada

-Shh shh shh querida, no voy a dejar que de quedes en este basurero, tan linda casa que es como para que este asi, Sasuke te dejo por otra, por esa razón deberías estar en mejor estado-A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras Hanabi la veía con desapruebo a punto de contestar- No! Yo soy su madre, yo si puedo decirles las cosas como son, así que Hanabi encárgate de tu hermana, arréglate bien que hoy vamos a cenar con tu padre

Las hermanas sabían que ni con su padre ni madre se jugaba así que sin chistar Hinata se metió a su habitación mientras Hanabi la secundo sin que antes su madre le susurrara que ordenara lo más que pudiera en su habitación. Una vez que se encerraron las hermanas dio un vistazo a su alrededor y suspiro

-Por Kami, necesitare más ayuda de lo que pensé.

Paso un rato hasta que Hinata salió lista de su habitación con un vestido negro manga larga, cuello cerrado,, flojo de la cintura para abajo y unos flats beige. Vio a su alrededor y lo diferente y decente que se veía antes que su familia llegara, in duda agradeció por la mare súper poderosa que tenía.

Bajo y saludo a su primo y ayudo a ordenar un poco más la casa. Luego partieron a la mansión Hyuga, donde se reencontró con su padre con quien no había visto desde hace 2 meses.

La cena paso tranquila, estaba agradecida porque la hubieran sacado de su depresión y que hubiera podido tener esa cena con su familia, y de cierto modo, tenía esperanzas en su padre que le volviese a ofrecer un puesto en la empresa familiar.

-Gracias por la comida- Agradecieron los cuatro Hyuga cuando terminaron de cenar

-¿Gustan té, hijas?

-Gracias mamá- ambas negaron mientras Kimiko entraba en la cocina, entonces Hiashi Hyuga, el patriarca de la familia aclaro su garganta dispuesto a hablar.

-Hinata

-Si Oto-san

-Y dime, ¿Ya tienes algún plan sobre qué vas a hacer, respecto al trabajo? Tengo entendido que ese Uchiha te dará buena pensión, es lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que te ha hecho, pero no puedes vivir siendo mantenida por tu ex esposo, debes lograr tus propios méritos.

-Lo se, oto-san, yo….

-Por suerte, te tengo buenas noticias hija, pasaste por circunstancias difíciles y al final decidiste dejar de trabajar, pero eres mi primogénita y no puedo dejarte sola, asi que estoy dispuesto a regresarte tu puesto- los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras- Pero me temo que el puesto no es aquí en Tokyo, como sabes la empresa va a abrir nuevos centros alrededor del mundo, y en este momento estamos terminando uno en America

-En Nueva York-dijo algo sorprendida recordando meses atrás que le habían platicado aquel plan

-Así es, así que si aceptas, serias transferida a Nueva York por un tiempo, además que tu madre y yo hemos pensado que tal vez sea lo mejor para ti, estar lejos de aquí, sería sano.

-Aceptare el puesto oto-san-Dijo sin rodeos- Dígame cuando tengo que irme y estaré lista.

-Así me gusta hija, sin embargo tengo unas cuantas condiciones para ti.-Hinata sabía que iba a haber un trasfondo al final y este era el momento de saber cuál sería su cuota.- Eres mi hija y confió plenamente en ti, sobretodo en tu capacidad para el negocio, sin embargo, llevas 3 años como una excelente ama de casa, además que tú misma dijiste cuando te ibas a casar que querías independizarte, así que tendrás lo que querías- "Oh, oh" pensó Hinata, amaba a su padre, pero odiaba el orgullo Hyuga- El puesto en Nueva York estará dentro de 9 meses, y durante ese tiempo tu tendrás que trabajar aunque sea un puesto mínimo, pero necesitas estar preparada, además tienes una pensión con la cual podrás mantenerte, en caso que llegaras a necesitarlo sabes que te apoyare, pero mientras tendrás que empezarte a hacer responsable. Entonces, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

-Acepto padre- aunque llevaba 3 años sin trabajar, ella había sido excepcional en sus estudios, sabía que podría encontrar algún lugar donde le dieran trabajo, además, solo serían 9 meses, era la oportunidad que buscaba de salir y quitarse la posibilidades de encontrarse con su ex marido andando felizmente con su "compañerita".

Sería un nuevo reto, y aunque no era una mujer muy aventurera, tenía que seguir, su madre tenía razón cuando le decía que no podía darle el gusto a Sasuke y a su nueva mujer de verla mal, ella era una Hyuga y ahora recuperaría la vida que había dejado atrás. Ya no sería más Hinata Uchiha.

Ahora volveria a ser Hinata Hyuga

**Continuara**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya parecido bien este primer episodio, es una historia que me venia rondando la cabeza desde hace un rato y ahora he venido a compartirselas, tengo planeado que sea una historia divertida, tendra leves SasuHina en algunas partes, pero no sera lo definitivo. Espero que les guste la idea y en el proximo episodio se vera mas sobre como porque el titulo del fic, mientras espero que me dejen algun review para saber su opinion.

Ahora, aclaro que la escena de Hinata en su casa cuando llega su madre, Hanabi y Neji, la saque (exclusivamennte esa escena) de la pelicula "PD: Te amo" y la frase de Kimiko sobre el respeto de la privacidad de "Los padrinos magicos"

Sin nada mas que decir, nuevament gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado :)

Buenas noches!


	2. Borron y cuenta nueva

Y aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por leer, notas al final :)

* * *

**Mimada y divorciada en Nueva York**

**Cap. 2 "Borrón y cuenta nueva"**

-¿Qué tu qué?!

-Me mudo a Nueva York

-Hinata, entiendo que no estés tomando las cosas tan bien pero no tienes que irte de aquí

-Estoy tomando las cosas excelentemente bien Sasuke, no creas que todo lo que hago en mi vida gira entorno a ti, mi padre me ofreció el puesto y decidí aceptarlo. ¿No lo ves? Estoy siguiendo adelante.

Sasuke miro dudoso a Hinata, y suspiro

-¿Y te vas a ir tu sola?

-Así es, mi padre me ayudo a conseguir un departamento en Manhattan, en 3 dias me dan mi visa y en una semana estoy tomando el vuelo a E.U.

-¿Tendrás a alguien que te ayude allá?

-¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar sola? Voy a estar bien por mi cuenta

-Sé que puedes cuidarte sola pero es una nueva ciudad, una enorme ciudad a la que solo has ido una vez-Hinata hizo un puchero ante ese comentario, aunque le costaba admitirlo, él tenía razón, Sasuke al ver que había dado en el calvo prosiguió- déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Sé que eres algo orgullosa para aceptar mucho de mi parte, pero tengo un amigo allá, por lo menos déjame pedirle que te lleve sana y salva a tu nueva casa, saber que conoces a alguien allá además de los rabo verdes compañeros de tu padre, me tranquilizaría mucho. Siempre me preocuparas Hina-chan

Con esa última frase se dio por vencida, por mucho que lo intentara es hombre sabia como convencerla y hacer que le siguiera ciegamente. Entonces recordó porque habían quedado en un restaurante, si hubiera sido algo más privado tal vez hubiera tenido un lapsus de debilidad y se hubiera puesto a llorar o hubiera vuelto a arrojarle cosas. Bendita imagen pública

_**/**_

_**Horas después…**_

-¿Tiene reservación?

-Voy a la barra señor, gracias- entro una rubia a mucha prisa en aquel restaurante buscando a su amiga- Hinata!

Pudo visualizar a su mejor amiga recostada en aquella barra con lo que parecía un alcohol en las rocas

-Hinata…

-Se lo están tomando tranquilo-dijo sin quitar la vista de su vaso

-¿Ah?¿Qué cosa?

-Sasuke y su mujerzuela se la están tomando con calma, ¿eso qué significa? Para esto me dejo o ¿es que me quiso decir que ya no me aguantaba? Soy tan insoportable Temari-la volteo a ver con mirada de borrego a medio morir, Temari suspiro, a veces su amiga llegaba a ser muy dramática

-A ver cuéntame que paso-agarro una servilleta y limpio los ojos de su amiga

-Trate de ser educada y le pregunte que como iba, esperaba que me tuviera algo de respeto y solo dijera "bien" o sonriera y cambiara de tema, pero ¡no! Decidió explicarme todo el proceso que estaba muy contento, y que estaban bien, que habían decidido ir con calma y que aún no iban a formalizar nada sobretodo por respeto a MI, con que cinismo me dice eso, ¡es un idiota!-hizo un gesto con la mano de arrojar el vaso pero Temari le agarro el vaso a tiempo

-Cariño, entiendo que tengas mucho dinero y no te importa pagar un vaso pero no puedes ir arrojando vasos en lugares públicos

-Lo siento

-Vente, cari, regresemos a tu casa, ¿sí?_**  
**_

_**/**_

_**3 días después**_

-¿Lo llevas o lo tiras?

-Mamá podrían no ser tan extremistas, lo que no me lleve no tengo porque tirarlo

-Es por tu bien Hina, no puedes estar guardando todas estas cosas, por ejemplo, ¿esto qué? –agarro un álbum debajo de la cama de Hinata al que Hinata le arrebato inmediatamente

-Es nuestro primer álbum, Tema-dijo abrazando el álbum

-Hinata no permitiré que te lleves los recuerdos del Uchiha-hablo la mayor-Necesitas un borron y cuenta nueva

-¡Pero mamá!

-De haber sabido que cuando mis hijas se divorciaran volverían a la pubertad mejor las hubiera metido aun convento. Muy bien hija, vamos a hacer un trato-Tanto Temari como Hinata miraron atentas a la Hyuga mayor-No tiraras todos tus preciados objetos pero tampoco te los llevaras a NY, los guardaras en esta caja, y una vez que hallas vuelto a poner los pies en la tierra decidirás que hacer con la caja, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Apoyo a tu madre Hinata

-Supongo que no me dejaran otra, mejor sigamos guardando las cosas-dijo la menor mientras agarraba otra caja pero Temari noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar en las manos de la Hyuga

-Hinata…-La mencionada volteo- El anillo e.e

-¡JAMAS!- salio corriendo de la habitación

-¡HINATA REGRESA AQUÍ!

-Kami-sama, ¿En qué momento eduque unos monstruos?-suspiro la mayor

_**/**_

_**Días después**_

_**Aeropuerto.**_

-Cuídate mucho nii-chan!

-Tu también onee-chan-abrazo a su hermana- En diciembre nos veremos sin falta

-Hanabi deja ya a tu hermana o se le va a hacer tarde-la menor se separó y entonces Kimiko abrazo a su hija- Cuídate mucho hija, y repórtate, mi bebe se va a vivir sola y en una gran ciudad

-Mamá tengo 23 años, te estas comportando como si acabara de salir de universidad-gruño

-Bueno, si no hubieras decidido casarte abríamos pasado por esto hace 3 años- Un aura negativa y deresiva envolvió a Hinata- Hinata Hyuga que dijimos sobre tus estados de animo

-Gomene…-se disculpó tratando de recuperar

-Tía, ya dieron la llamada para el vuelo de Hinata

-Arigato Neji nii-san- abrazo a su primo- Te voy a extrañar mucho, tienes que venir a visitarme en cuanto puedas

-Hai, Ten-ten se disculpa por no venir, pero te desea un feliz viaje.

-Arigatou, salúdame a todos por favor, ahora sí, me tengo que ir, los veré en diciembre y prometo llamarles en cuanto llegue

-¿No te ibas a ir sin despedirte de nosotros?

-¡Kiba-kun! ¡Shino-kun!-Corrio a sus amigos y los abrazo

-¡Estas muy mal, Hinata Hyuga, si pensabas que una despedida por teléfono iba a ser suficiente!

-Somos tus amigos, Hinata-

-Gomenasai-dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras los volvía a abrazar

-El divorcio no te está sentando nada bien cari-hablo una mujer detrás de sus amigos

-Temari

-Tenía que traértelos y no podía dejar que te fueras así nada mas-

Tuvieron una emotiva despedida, pues el vuelo de Hinata ya había sido anunciado, y entre lágrimas se despidió mientras entraba en la sala de espera lista para abordar.

Lista para tener empezar de nuevo, como había dicho su madre "Borron y cuenta nueva"

* * *

Y bueno he aqui la segunda parte de este nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado, aunque este capitulo lo he considerado como "relleno" pero no queria ir tan rapido, pero el siguiente hara aparicion nuestro rubio favorito y veremos ahora si a Hinata aprendiendo a vivir en la gran manzana, y ya se sabra como le va en el trabajo a nuestra Hina-chan.

Cualquier comentario que gusten hacer para mejorar el fic o lo que quieran decir, sean bienvenidos :). Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas interesante!

Por cierto, aviso que estare actualizando los fines de semana, pero mientras mas reviews dejen mas inspiracion me dan :D! Digo... jaja, muchas gracias por leer! Espero seguir teniendo su apoyo!

Que tengan buen inicio de seman!

Buenas noches~


	3. Encuentros

Hola! Me desapareci todo el mes pero aqui les traigo el 3er capitulo, espero lo disfruten!

Notas al final

* * *

**Mimada y divorciada en Nueva York**

**Capítulo 3. Encuentro**

Las 14 horas de vuelo no pasaron ni rápido ni lento, logro dormirse como 3 horas, y estuvo leyendo unas 2 horas "50 sombras de Grey", el libro que Temari le regalo rauda que veloz en cuanto se enteró de su divorcio,

"-Te entretendrás y después de leer esto tienes que buscarte un prospecto como ese hombre, ¡eso si es un macho!", siempre tan positiva y ruidosa su amiga.

En las próximas 9 horas del vuelo no pudo dejar de pensar en Sasuke, ya llevaban 1 mes y medio separados, las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido que apenas lograba asimilarlas.

Aun le parecía ayer el día que se casaron, ambos se conocían desde siempre, sus familias estaban en el mismo círculo social, solía verlo una vez al mes cuando sus padres se reunían, siempre habían sido buenos amigos, generalmente le decían que era de las pocas personas que aguantaba su carácter tan serio.

Empezaron a tener mayor relación cuando cumplieron 15 años, coincidieron en las clases de Judo y esgrima en el mismo club. Nunca fueron en la misma escuela, ella estudio toda su vida en un colegio para señoritas, y Sasuke estuvo en un colegio mixto. Fue hasta universidad que cursaron la misma carrera en la Universidad de Konoha y en su primer año se volvieron novios.

Fue el primer amor de Hinata, tuvieron una hermosa relación en los 2 años y medio de la carrera, todos decían que eran la pareja perfecta y ambas familias estaban encantadas, tanto así que Hiashi Hyuga llego a decirle que era como un hijo, aunque a todos les sorprendió cuando dieron su repentina noticia de que querían casarse, que a final de cuentas todos apoyaron sin ninguna queja.

-Supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- suspiro la nuevamente heredera del imperio Hyuga.

"_Pasajeros, vamos a empezar el descenso en la ciudad de Nueva York"_

-Hemos llegado…-se asomó por la ventanilla, este sería su nuevo comienzo.

Una vez que aterrizaron quito el modo avión de su iPhone dispuesta para hablar con su familia pero le sorprendió ver un mensaje de su ex marido

"De: Sasuke Uchiha

Espero que tengas un bonito viaje, me hubiera gustado despedirte. Naruto Namikaze es mi amigo, es rubio y alto, lo reconocerás al instante. Es un amigo de confianza. Cuídate y avísame cualquier cosa que necesites"

-Perro-dijo para sus adentros hundiéndose en el sillón viendo el mensaje. Sabía que su ex decía las cosas de buen corazón, pero odiaba que después de haberla dejado aun le tuviera tantas consideraciones.

Después de una media hora de bajar del avión y recoger su maleta, Hinata iba a la sala de llegadas donde se supondría que se encontraría con el dichoso amigo de Sasuke. Le incomodaba un poco la idea de tener que deberle favores a su ex marido o tener que tener conexiones con él por terceros, así que se había decidido a aceptar que la llevara por esta ocasión y después le agradecería cordialmente y nunca más volvería a saber de él.

Si, era el plan perfecto. Ahora solo tenía un problema, encontrar al susodicho, no comprendía bien como Sasuke quería que reconociera a una persona rubia y alta en el país de los rubios y altos. Dio un suspiro de resignación.

Sin embargo al llegar a la salida de la sala se encontró con la gran sorpresa de ver en plena entrada un pancarta de 2 metros que decía "Bienvenida Hyuga Hinata" y una foto enorme de ella.

Su cara paso por todos los colores habidos y por haber hasta agarrar un rojo intenso, pero antes de que ella pudiera notar eso, impulsivamente se abalanzó sobre la pancarta en donde estaba su foto, no midió la fuerza con la que se aventó y cayo junto con el plástico

/

-… Si no te preocupes, mándame los correos y empezare a checarlos. Gracias Kurenai.- Guarda su teléfono, mira su reloj de mano – Bien, ya debe haber llegado- dice para sí mismo aquel joven rubio al tiempo que se volteo para pasar al frente de aquella pancarta, pero al momento de voltearse solo alcanza a ver como el cartel se acerca poco a poco a él hasta que ya no tiene consciencia.

**Minutos después…**

Después que Hinata callera accidentalmente sobre aquel extraño, rápido llegaron auxilios del aeropuerto, por suerte dijeron que solo se había desmayado y parecía no haber grave problema. No tardo en despertar y le dieron una revisada y corroboraron que no estaba grave, en cuanto dejaron a Hinata con el desconocido, la ojiperla apenas reacciono y se arrodillo a pedir perdón (estilo japonés) miles de veces muy avergonzada

-De verdad mil disculpas

-Ah oye tu…-Intento hablar

-Se siente mal espere ire por ayuda-se levantó de inmediato amenazando con salir corriendo a buscar a los paramédicos

-Hey! Tran-tranquila, estoy bien, no te preocupes ~ttebayo

Hasta escuchar esa expresión fue que se detuvo y observo a su acompañante y reconocer que era japonés, y volvió a agarrar cierta tonalidad su rostro al ver las características que tenía aquel joven. Antes que pudiera decir algo la interrumpió

-¿Tu eres Hinata, verdad?-le sonrió y la mencionada solo asintió con una mueca tremenda de pánico- Soy Naruto Namikaze, es un gusto ~ttebayo

En fracciones de segundo Hinata estaba de nuevo en el piso pidiendo disculpas, diciendo frases como "Casi mato al amigo de Sasuke, perdón por aplastarte, etc", a Naruto solo le salió una gota en la nuca ante las reacciones, según el, exageradas.

-No me imagine que así sería una Hyuga, menos una Hyuga casada con un Uchiha- pensó gracioso.

-En verdad perdóname, no era mi intensión

-Ya no te preocupes, perdóname a mí, no fue mi intensión alterarte con la pancarta- sonrió muy divertido- quería que te sintieras bien recibida, no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así- Hinata se sonrojo

-Perdón, no es lo mío ser el centro de atención, en verdad te lo agradezco, y me da mucha pena porque con todo esto te he retrasado más en tus asuntos

-¿Siempre eres así de oscura y rara?- Un aura negativa rodeo a Hinata

-Tal vez un poco-dijo a lo bajo y susurro-un poco mas desde…-se callo

-¿Dijiste algo más? Creo que no te entendí-

-Eh, no nada

-Ya no te preocupes, serás una chica oscura y rara, pero me gusta la gente como tú- sonrió el rubio al mientras entraba al auto y Hinata le siguio- Y bien, ¿A dónde vamos primero? ¿Quieres ir a dejar tus cosas a tu casa o prefieres ir a comer primero?

-¿A comer? Pensé que solo me acompañaría a mi casa

-Háblame de tu ~ttebayo, me haces sentir viejo y somos de la misma edad, y bueno, tengo el día libre, pensé que podría ayudarte en algunas cosas, además el viaje fue largo, me imagino que tienes hambre, así que me tome la libertad de agendar la comida ~ttebayo, claro si no tienes algún plan ya hecho-pensó de último momento

-He no, muchas gracias, no quiero ser molestia

-Si te estoy invitando es porque no eres molestia, no voy a hacer algo que no quiero o que no tengo tiempo solo para quedar bien con un viejo amigo

-Entonces, ¿Sasuke te pidió que me acompañaras todo el dia?

-¿Eh? No, me pidió que te acompañara a tu departamento, es difícil mudarse, aunque Tokyo es una ciudad grande, NY también, no podía dejar que una paisana anduviera sola por aquí. Siempre es bueno tener alguien que te aconseje cuando llegas a una nueva ciudad. Yo lo aprendí a la mala jajaja –rio avergonzado, Hinata sonrió tímidamente

-Arigatou Naruto-kun, agradezco tu amabilidad-vio como el rubio sonreía mas- ¿Dije algo gracioso?-pregunto extrañada

-No, para nada, solo se me hizo extraño que me dijeras "kun", tiene varios años que nadie se dirigía hacia mí de esa forma

-Disculpa si te molesta

-Para nada, solo estaba olvidando algunas cosas, me gusta, ¿siempre tienes que estar pidiendo perdón por todo?

- Un poco –rio tímidamente

- Bien, entonces, dígame madame, a donde vamos

-¿Podríamos ir a mi casa primero?

-Sus deseos son ordenes

/

-Encontraste un muy buen lugar para vivir

-Gracias, supongo que si, pero fue entre mi primo y mi padre que me ayudaron a encontrar este edificio y la zona

-Se ve que te gusta la tranquilidad, escogieron muy bien el lugar, tienes muy cerca Central Park, uno nunca termina de conocerlo, ¿Dónde dejo tu maleta?

-Aquí está bien, muchas gracias, ah, mañana me espera un día largo para ordenar este lugar

-Así es, Sasuke debería estar aquí ayudándote, no puede ser tan dobe con su esposa también jajaj…-interrumpio su risa al ver a hinata chibi en cuclillas con un aura oscura en la esquina de la habitación

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-lloraba

-¿Dije algo malo?-otra gotita salió en su nuca

-Sasuke y yo nos divorciamos hace un mes, por eso estoy aquí-dijo desde la esquina- sola como perro-suelta a llorar

-Ah no llores- Naruto en chibi revoloteaba a su alrededor tratando de calmarla-Es más, yo vendré a ayudarte mañana, con mucho gusto -Le extendió un pañuelo

-(Dejan de ser chibis) Muchas gracias, perdón, jeje, no tienes que molestarte, disculpa que hayas visto eso, de repente me agarra lo emocional ufff

-No te preocupes, lo digo en serio, lo hago gustoso, ¡De veras!-Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto, era una persona muy amable y notaba total sinceridad cuando decía que quería ayudarla, aunque por orgullo no quería depender de él, se sentía alegre de tener un amigo en esa ciudad tan grande con una vida emocional por los suelos.

Después de haber descansado un rato en el nuevo departamento de Hinata, Naruto ofreció a Hinata llevarla a hacer algunas compras para su despensa, aunque Hinata se negó un buen rato, al final fueron a comprar lo básico pues Hinata no tenía nada de ningún tipo en la casa. Después fueron a comer a un restaurante italiano, y platicaron de muchas cosas de manera que se fueran familiarizando más. Por ultimo regresaron a casa de Hinata

-¿Entonces me dijiste que solo has venido una vez?

-Así es, pero vine solo 2 días y de ahí nos fuimos a Los Ángeles, me quede con muchas ganas de ir a Broadway, pero ahora ya tendré tiempo para ir

-Y ¿hay alguna obra que te quisieras ver?

-No lo sé, me gustaría ver todas, mi meta es ver todas jaja

-Bueno, entonces así será, ¿Te gusta el Fosse?-Naruto saco su celular y marco mientras Hinata lo veía extrañada- Hola Kurenai, ¿cómo va todo? Muy bien, oye aprovechando que faltan15 minutos para que acabes tu turno, ¿Crees que puedas conseguirme dos entradas para Pippin? A que sí, verdad?! Yo sé que tú lo puedes todo, gracias! Listo-

-No acabo de entender bien que acaba de pasar

-Le llame a mi secretaria, es un ángel esa mujer, te llevare a broadway hoy

-¿Qué? Naruto me estoy empezando a sentir mal, me has invitado tantas cosas hoy

-Mira no te preocupes, es solo por hoy-le guiño el ojo- hoy aun eres la invitada, pero a partir de mañana eres otra neo-neoyorquina –sonrió ampliamente- Además tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver esa obra, y pues hoy tengo el día y que mejor que ir en compañía

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, te prometo que en cuanto consiga trabajo te invitare-sonrió y luego se quedó estupefacta ante lo que había dicho, había olvidado que a Sasuke le había dicho que ella ya tenia trabajo, espero que Naruto no hubiera pensado en eso pero cuando lo vio, noto que la veía con duda

-Que bueno que lo mencionas, te quería preguntar algo

-D-dime-dudo

-¿Qué pasa con Hyuuga's Corp?=_=-le miro con sospecha

-¿A-a que t-te refieres?

-Sasuke dijo que venias a trabajar con la empresa de tu familia, sin embargo, la empresa de aquí no se inaugura hasta dentro de 8 meses –La boca de Hinata formo una "O" de sorpresa y se quedó estupefacta

-¿C-como es que sabes eso?!

-Jajaja, tranquila, soy empresario, cuando se trata de empresas, es mi trabajo saberlo todo ~ttebayo

-*suspiro* supongo que sí. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?-Naruto asintió

-Okey, Sasuke y yo nos divorciamos, y él es demasiado idiota y amable como para seguir queriéndose hacer cargo de mí, por eso estas tu conmigo. Y si, vengo a trabajar con Hyuuga's Corp, pero mi padre me condiciono que tenía que trabajar antes de entrar como la cabeza de la empresa, y si le decía eso a Sasuke me hubiera conseguido trabajo, y lo que menos quiero es tener que depender en todo de él. Así que por favor no le digas nada de esto a él, quiero guardar un poco de orgullo Hyuuga-suspiro resignada y Naruto empezó a reír

-Jajajaja, que graciosa eres Hinata, hablas como si fuera un espía de Sasuke, para nada, nos llevamos bien, somos viejos amigos pero tú eres una amiga aparte, no le diré nada, solo preguntaba porque estoy interesado en hacer negocio con ustedes, pero eso vendrá luego

-Gracias, disculpa que sea tan histérica

-Has pasado por muchas cosas, es comprensible, oye, ¿Me dejarías ayudarte?

-¿Ayudarme?

-¿Tienes tu CV?

-Ah sí, dame un segundo-va a su bolsa y busca unos papeles

-Dices que necesitas trabajo, puedo mandar tu curriculum, si no te molesta, a algunas empresas, será más eficiente que ir de puerta en puerta. ¿Exactamente qué tipo de posición buscas?-Hinata se acerca y le da su CV, mientras Naruto empieza a leerlo

-Mmm, no lo sé, cualquier puesto con el que me pueda relacionar con las empresas está bien, lo que mi padre quiere que le demuestre es que puedo ser tan eficaz como lo era antes

-Pues tienes buenas notas, pero, ¿Por qué si tenías ya el puesto solo trabajaste 1 año en Japón? Desarrollaste un buen proyecto

-Ahm, problemas de salud, estuve… enferma y Sasuke prefirió que estuviera en casa siempre, total, el dinero no nos hacía falta-Naruto se quedó pensativo

-Creo que conozco a la persona ideal para que te contrate

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién? /ö\

-YO :D

-¿E-es en serio?-pregunto sorprendida

-Así es, es chistoso porque llegas justo cuando estoy buscando secretaria

-¿Pero no me acabas de decir que hablaste ahorita con tu secretaria?

-Sí, veras, Kurenai está embarazada, tiene 5 meses pero por problemas de salud se retirara en el 7mo mes y luego tiene 2 meses de discapacidad =_=. En total me deja 5 meses, pero podrías empezar a trabajar con ella como su asistente para que vayas viendo todo lo que pasa, son pocas mujeres las que me aguantan jaja, digo, si te interesara

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron como estrellas

-¡Claro que si! Me encantaría! Es un honor! Oh por dios, que emoción! Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, si, t-tu dime cuando empiezo y estaré súper puntual, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí!

-Claro, el lunes estaría bien, pero, por ahora no te podría dar el sueldo completo, pero te prometo que no te dejare en la calle con el sueldo –bromeo

-Eso no es problema, la oportunidad es lo que me importa, muchas gracias Naruto

-De que, solo no olvides que luego tú me invitaras a salir ~ttebayo!

-¡Es cierto! Vamos a salir ahorita-se quedó pensativa

-¿Sucede algo?

-Etto…-junto sus dedos índices de manera apenada, Naruto sonrió divertido ante ese gesto- ¿Crees que, etto, que podría meterme a bañar y podría arreglarme?

Naruto se quedó incrédulo ante la pregunta

-¿Por qué no lo harías?

-Es que estas aquí y me da pena dejarte aquí en lo que me arreglo, ¡pero es que tuve un vuelo de 14 horas! Y si voy a ir a Broadway por primera vez quisiera ir mas… limpia

-JAJAJAJAJA, en serio, eres muy graciosa Hinata, no te preocupes, arréglate y en cuanto Kurenai me avise sobre los boletos te aviso y vengo una hora antes de la función, ¿te parece? (**N/A**: Por si no lo puse, ahorita eran como las 4-5 de la tarde)

-Hai! Arigatou Naruto-kun- sonrió tímida

-De nada pequeña

Naruto regreso a su departamento, que estaba en un barrio cercano al de Hinata, e hizo algunas revisiones de documentos. Finalmente Kurenai logro apartar los boletos a las 8 de la noche.

Fue una muy bonita velada, Hinata fue con un vestido celeste ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí en una bonita caída y una gabardina blanca, se emocionó muchísimo y la paso muy bien, sin duda Naruto en cuestión de horas se había vuelto alguien de confianza, aunque no habían entrado en cuestiones personales era muy comprensivo, y solo se reía y veía bonitas sus actitudes que muchos catalogarían como infantiles, eran muy diferentes pero a la vez muy afines.

Después de salir de Pippin, ella salió anonadada del musical, Naruto la llevo a cenar a Ellen Stardust Dinner, un restaurante casual donde se hacían números de musicales y se veía mucho talento y música.

Antes de llegar al departamento de Hinata, caminaron un poco por los parques viendo el cielo estrellado

-Naruto, muchas gracias por hoy, en serio ha sido un día maravilloso

-Ya te dije que no importa Hinata, lo hago con mucho gusto

-Sabes…-Miro el cielo- Tenía mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien, que no me emocionaba por algo o que hacía algo por mí, eso es lo que tengo que agradecerte.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, y si te hice sonreír no tienes que agradecer nada ~ttebayo, sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no seré muy inteligente pero me gusta ayudar –sonrió ampliamente. Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario pero se sintió feliz, sin duda alguna, Naruto Namikaze y ella serian grandes amigos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí! Perdónenme la vida que me desaparecí todo el mes, es que, les juro que tengo toda la historia en mi mente pero había olvidado pensar un pequeño detalle, el encuentro entre Hinata y Naruto ö! Si, era eso lo único que me detenía, no encontraba la manera de hacer su encuentro pero despues de 3 semanas de pensarle y pensarle, lo encontre :D! Aunque me tarde mas en subirlo, como sea, prometo ya no tardar tanto, espero que les guste este capitulo, me pase de larguito jaja, pero aqui ya viene el inicio de muchas cosas, esperan muchas mas aventuras, en este capitulo Naruto fue un amor (L) y seguira siéndolo, ayy Naruto (L). Como sea, espero sea de su agrado, y cualquier comentario que quieran hacer adelante :)!

Muchas gracias por leer y nuevamente perdon por la tardanza ^^U

Buen inicio de semana :D!

PD: Jamas en la vida he ido a nueva york, osea que todo lo que pongo medio que me lo invento y medio que lo wikipedio asi que si ven que puse algo equivocado es puro choro mio, siganme la corriente jajaja, gracias!


End file.
